Virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) headsets are gaining in popularity for use in a growing number of activities. Such headsets may integrate visual information into a user's field of view to enhance their surroundings or allow them to step into immersive three-dimensional environments. While virtual reality and augmented reality headsets are often utilized for gaming and other entertainment purposes, they are also commonly employed for purposes outside of recreation—for example, governments may use them for military training simulations, doctors may use them to practice surgery, and engineers may use them as visualization aids. Virtual and augmented reality systems are also increasingly recognized for their utility in facilitating inter-personal interactions between individuals in a variety of contexts.
Due to the compact size of many virtual and augmented reality headsets, display screens utilized in such headsets may need to have a small profile while also displaying high-quality, high-resolution images. Since a wearer's eyes may be positioned in relatively close proximity to the display screen, which may be further magnified by lenses of the headset, any inconsistencies in a displayed image may be more readily apparent to a headset user than such inconsistencies in other types of display devices. However, liquid-crystal displays (LCDs), which are often integrated into headsets due to their comparatively lower cost and high availability, may exhibit certain image display issues when operated under various conditions. For example, liquid crystal (LC) responsiveness (i.e., the time taken for LC material to transition from one state or orientation to another) may be decreased at lower temperatures, leading to blurred or double images. With a typical LCD, display data is generally scanned out row by row, and a backlight will generally be set to illuminate when data scanning and LC settling are complete. However, since the time taken for data scanning and LC settling may, at low temperatures, be longer than a frame period, motion blur or double image artifacts may be seen by a user if backlight illumination occurs during data scanning and LC settling. As a result, a user's experience with an LCD headset may be sub-optimal in colder conditions.